


A New Fate

by icyshadowdragon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Multi, Red String of Fate, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26935435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icyshadowdragon/pseuds/icyshadowdragon
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou & Hinata Shouyou, Bokuto Koutarou & Oikawa Tooru, Bokuto Koutarou/Hinata Shouyou, Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	A New Fate

In a world where finding love was easily done by following a small, thin red string, people never seem to appreciate what they have until they’ve lost it. That’s a thought one Bokuto Koutarou had once every year on the same day, Christmas. 

Finding your soulmate is never the hard part… never… it’s losing one prematurely that kills. Today was the anniversary of that day. Christmas Day, Bokuto, normally a cheery and excitable person, upon waking up felt none of his usually bright personality and after quickly checking his phone and choosing to ignore several text messages decided just to sit in the kitchen of his dorm room in silence and, against his better judgment wallow in sadness.

Buzz  
Hey! Bo are you seriously not going to reply? Come on dude we’re having a party today in the gym why don’t yo-  
swipe 

Buzz  
Bro I know it’s rough but come on.. you can’t ignore everyone all days it’s Christmas dude. Kenma even went through the trouble of waking up early today to get ready for-   
Swipe 

Buzz   
Bokuto senpai! Merry Christmas!! Why don’t you hang out with us today! We can even play volleyball1 and I HAVE A GIFT FOR YOUUUU come see me today!~Hinata 

Bokuto couldn’t help but smile at the last message, his teammate Hinata, good friend, and all-around ball of positive energy had even called him senpai even despite the fact that at this point they were both adults. He knew Hinata only did it to make him happy, and a part of that warmed his heart. But once he look at the digital clock that displayed the time above his notifications and saw the date below it, he couldn’t help but frown again and placed his phone face down on the table to continue to sulk

It was the first day of Akaashi Keiji’s first year of high school. Throughout the day he had noticed an ever so slight pull on his red string that has been tied to his wrist for as long as he could remember. The day went by without any issue and he felt rather proud of himself for being able to avoid as much social interaction as possible. Akaashi was no stranger to forced interaction but his social anxiety had made him apprehensive to speak to anyone he didn’t have to, especially if, On the off chance his soulmate happened to be at this school. As Akaashi was passing the school gym on his way out of the school to start his walk to the train he felt the pull get ever so slightly stronger, he considered walking into the gym just to get a short peek but decided against it once he heard the yelling and slamming of volleyballs on the hardwood flooring. Akaashi found himself lost in thought before hearing a very loud and boisterous voice yell

“Hey! Heads up!” 

Akaashi was left with little to no time to react once he came to his senses and felt the very hard force of a volleyball hitting him square in the chest, this was enough to knock him into his bottom sitting on the dirt floor as he heard a set of footsteps running towards him and the sound of a volleyball roll of towards his left

Akaashi felt his wrist twitch 

“Hey! Hey! Heeeeey! Hello! Gah I’m an idiot! Nice going Bokuto! Are you ok?” 

Once Akaashi had finally gained control over his senses once again the face that greeted him was incredibly worried looking. Akashi found himself lost in his owl-like eyes and had to hold himself back from giggling at the odd hairstyle he saw on the males head, his hair was pulled into two horn-like shapes and seemed to be dyed silver but not completely, almost stripe-like, very akin to… an owl? 

“Yes I’m… ok. Thank you” 

“Oh good! I thought I hurt you for a sec, I’m second-year Bokuto Koutarou, it’s nice to meet you! Here let me… no fucking way!” 

Before Akaashi could even mutter a response he was pulled off the ground and spun 

“I found you! I found you! Finally ha! Finally!” 

“H-hey! Put me down! What are you doing!?” 

“Crap sorry! But look at your wrist!!” 

And look at his wrist Akaashi did… only to find the thin red string was surprisingly short… Akaashi blushed and very quickly tried to hide his face 

“Well come on! Tell me your name! Tell me! Tell me tell me tell me!” 

Akaashi couldn’t help but giggle at how excited this male was to have found him 

“My names… Akaashi, Akaashi Keiji. It’s a pleasure to meet you Bokuto” 

Akaashi said with a small while finally being put down

“I didn’t think you’d be this handsome and wow look are your eyes and…” 

While Bokuto had continued to ramble on Akaashi smiled and stared at him. He found himself finally excited for something, for the first time in a long time he was excited about something…

Buzz Buzz Buzz  
Bokuto found himself jerked awake by the sudden buzzing of his phone. After gently wiping the tears from his eyes and lower cheeks he checked his phone only to see Hinata was calling… Hinata… that was the last person he wanted to talk to right now 

Over the past year, Bokuto found himself slowly falling for the orange-haired boy despite knowing full well he had already found his soulmate and they were in a very longing and happy relationship… but still, it didn’t stop him from feeling something for Hinata and at points he even found himself disgusted at the fact that he would willingly fall for someone else even though he knew Akaashi would be happy for him. He decided to let the call go to voicemail and got up from his table to get himself something to eat from the fridge. Bokuto scanned his fridge for anything edible and eventually decided on a week-old bowl of curry with a small amount of rice. After popping it into the microwave he sat back at his table waiting for it to beep aggressively signaling that his food was at least mostly warm enough to eat. He once again found himself lost in thought before the sound of aggressive knocking snapped him out of his daze. He took a deep breath and put on his best fake smile before opening the door. 

“MERRY CHRISTMAS BOKUTOOO!!!” 

Bokuto have no time to react before getting jumped on by none of than Hajime Hinata 

“HEYHEYHEY! MERRY CHRISTMAS LITTLE BUD!” 

Bokuto scratched his the back of his head bashfully before continuing 

“I wish I could have gotten you something but I’ve been so busy and I-“ 

“ITS OK HERE OPEN THIS” 

A small rectangular wrapped object was shoved into Bokutos chest, he very quickly thanked Hinata before inviting him in. Once they were both seated on bokuto's couch he slowly unwrapped the gift, Hinata very excitedly watching. What Bokuto wasn’t expecting to receive as a gift was a framed picture of him and Akaashi both very happy to have won nationals his final year of high school, Bokuto choked up a bit and slowly put it down 

“Hey… are you ok? I’m sorry if you don’t like it I-“ 

“No it’s fine I like it really… thank you.” 

The two sat and made small talk before Hinata eventually decided Bokuto must need space, and left Bokuto to his own devices. Bokuto couldn’t help but stare at the picture as tears started to gently flow from his eyes before he placed it back down on the end table by his couch, walked into his room. And decided he had had enough of the day, deciding just to go back to bed.


End file.
